


Let's Try Something New (With Rope!)

by bluemoongirl99



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Gerard Way, Kinky sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Riding, Rope Bondage, Topping from the Bottom, blowjob, restriction kink, tied up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: Gerard surprises Frank on a blessed hotel night in the middle of tour.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing this during a long ass rehearsal for theatre. One of my guy friends happened to walk past and glance at my screen. Three other boys joined in, read the title, which at the time was "Frerard Rope Bondage" and wouldn't let it go for at least three days. So I hope you enjoy this for at least three days.

Frank hates dressing rooms. He conclusively, absolutely hates dressing rooms. The floors always have a weird textured carpet, the couches are filled with questionable stains, but mostly, he hates how they make him feel. He hates how his body buzzes before a show, and he can feel the nerves coiling in the pit of his stomach. It makes him feel on edge, and itchy in a way he aches to just be on stage already. 

Gerard slinks behind him, and Frank almost wants to roll his eyes. He already has his jacket on, and Frank doesn’t understand how he can survive being in the jacket for hours before the show even starts. Frank’s beginning to sweat already and he’s only in a t-shirt and jeans. He also wants to roll his eyes at the fact that as soon as he puts on the jacket he becomes forty times more confident. He walks around like a predator, a feral grin on his face. It’s annoying, but it’s also sexy as all hell. 

Gerard sneakily slips one of his hands into the back pocket of Frank’s jeans, and just rests it there. He keeps his hand on Frank’s ass, a steady presence. Frank sighs, but tries to keep it quiet, as not to raise suspicion with the other guys. 

Mikey is sitting on the gross couch, typing away on his sidekick. He’s probably texting that asshole Pete from Fall Out Boy. The one with shaggy emo hair, and giant horse teeth. Frank snorts at the image of Pete’s face on a horse, before it flies out of his mind as Gerard’s body presses against his, and his mouth breathes against his ear. His breath is hot, and wet on Frank’s ear, and he has to hold back a shiver. 

Frank casts a glance around the room. Bob is nowhere to be found, and Ray’s nose is buried in some sort of guitar mag that Frank’s gonna have to borrow later, you know, when Gerard isn’t trying to dry hump him in the dressing room. 

“Hotel night, tonight.” Gerard whispers, and Frank is baffled at how Gerard could ever think that he was subtle. 

Frank hums anyway, whispering back. “Gonna make it worth my while?”

“I got a surprise.” Gerard tells him, and Frank turns around, furrowing his brows. What kind of surprise could Gerard have?

“Oh my god,” Frank says, mocking shock. “You finally dyed your pubes, I’ve been waiting for so long!”

Gerard slaps his shoulder, as Ray looks up at them startled. “Shut the fuck up, I hate you.” But he can barely get the words out from laughing so hard. 

Once Ray has decided that they were just fucking around and goes back to his mag, Frank slips his arms around Gerard’s waist. He loves feeling Gerard’s hips, and especially when his thighs and ass jiggle as he slams into him and-

Frank swallows. “So what’s the surprise?” 

Gerard, even though he had been so sure of himself before looks a little unsure now. He bites his lip and looks up at Frank through his lashes. “It wouldn’t be a surprise if I told you, now would it?” his voice is dripping with sex, and Frank knows that he’s definitely doing it on purpose. 

Frank hums, then turns. He catapults himself abruptly onto the couch, effectively giving Mikey a heart attack as he suddenly is half on top of him. “Annoying fucking midget.” Mikey mumbles as he tries to shove Frank off. But Frank’s not going to give in that easy. Frank giggles, clinging to Mikey like an octopus. 

“That’s not what your brother said last night!” He croons, then giggles so hard he nearly falls off the couch, which Mikey finally boots him off of. 

Mikey glares at him, before turning to Gerard who just looks bewildered, while Ray’s hair bounces in assent. “Can you please sedate him?” Mikey asks, sounding exasperated. 

Frank only continues to giggle from his heap on the floor. “Yeah,” he chokes out. “Sedate me with your cock!” 

Mikey groans, but Gerard only rolls his eyes.

*

The whole show they’re _on_. Right before Prison Frank bounces over to Gerard. He licks a stripe up Gerard’s neck, which Gerard retaliates by grabbing him by his hair and shoving him to his knees. Frank then comes face to face with Gerard’s rock hard cock. The crowd is screaming and he loves it. 

*

Frank is barely through the door of the hotel when Gerard is shoving him against the wall. He suddenly has a mouthful of Gerard’s tongue, and he doesn’t really want to object. Frank pulls him closer, and grabs nto his hips, while Gerard’s hands are fucking everywhere. 

“Mm gonna fuck you so hard.” Frank pants against Gerard’s mouth.

Then Gerard is breaking away, and Frank is cold, hard, and confused against the door. His shirt is hiked up nearly to his armpits. “Wha-” he starts. 

“The surprise!” Gerard reminds, and flails briefly before running over to the duffel bag that he had discarded when they got into the room. He starts rifling through it, and Frank is about to question when he pulls out a piece of rope with triumph. 

Gerard smiles shyly over at Frank, showing all of his little teeth. “So uh, I was reading up on some stuff. The last time we were fucking you seemed to like being held down. So I thought maybe-” 

Frank steps forward, and as Gerard cuts himself off. His eyes train on the rope. He reaches for it, and feels it between his fingers. It’s black, firm, but soft enough that it wouldn’t leave too dark of marks around his wrist, or ankles. 

Frank looks over at Gerard hotly. “So what’s your plan?” He asks, his voice low. 

Gerard smiles, and steps back. Frank eagerly follows him but Gerard stops him. “Strip.” Gerard says, and Frank smiles cheekily at him.

“Oh so you’re giving me orders now?” He teases, but his hands are already hastily undoing his belt. 

Gerard hums as he takes off his hoodie, and pulls off his shirt. Frank tugs off his jeans, and throws them somewhere across the room that he’ll locate when Gerard isn’t half-naked in front of him. Frank is quick to then remove his shirt so he’s left in just his boxers, as Gerard struggles with his belt. Frank crowds his space, and works on removing his belt, looking into his eyes the whole time he does it. 

Gerard closes his eyes and leans his head back as Frank smirks. He gets rid of his pants, and as soon as Gerard is just in his boxers as well Frank sticks his hand inside, to grasp around his cock. Gerard jolts, before leaning his head on Frank’s shoulder, moaning softly. Frank grins, “Feel good, baby?” 

“Fuck,” Gerard swears before pushing him off. “Get on the bed,” he says, but his voice is strained. Frank grins, before sauntering back to the bed. He lays back on the bed, and watches as Gerard stumbles over to get the rope up from off the floor. 

Gerard climbs onto the bed and straddles Frank, his thighs hug his chest. “Raise your arms.” His voice is quiet and tender. The mood shifts, and Frank’s heart hammers in his chest as he positions his arms outward, and Gerard starts tying him to the headboard. Gerard concentrates heavily on what he’s doing, and carefully wraps the rope around, tying it into a knot that’s not too tight, but not too loose either. His tongue sticks out as he finishes, and moves onto the next one. When he’s done he eyes Frank. “Okay?”

Frank doesn’t trust his voice so he just nods as the blood rushes in his ears. Gerard climbs down. “You never told me what the plan was.” He speaks up finally, his voice cracking. 

Gerard only smiles at him through his hair. “Well,” he drawls, and runs his fingers over Frank’s chest, and traces over the ink along his arms. “Now that I have you tied up, I thought that I would ride you. Sound good?” 

Frank closes his eyes as he feels a wave of heat rush through his body. His dick twitches at the thought. Frank tugs at the ropes tying his wrists above his head, just to test how secure they are. Surprisingly, Gerard must have done his research because they’re perfect, and most importantly, keep Frank’s hands out of commission. 

Gerard flashes him a smile, with all of his little teeth again as he scoots farther back on the bed, so they’re not touching at all. His cock is hard, and flushed against his stomach, and Frank can’t help but look at him. Look at how gorgeous he is. He’s all soft edges, with pale skin stretched over all of it. Frank desperately wants to dig his fingers into the flesh of Gerard’s hips, but not being able to is making his breath catch, and his lungs seize. But not in a bad, getting sick kind of way, that he’s so used to. But more in a, holy shit this is the best moment of my life, kind of way. 

Before Frank can think too hard though, Gerard is sucking his fingers into his mouth. He moans around them like a fucking porn star, and Frank cannot believe that he ever lets him leave their bed. He lathers his fingers with spit, making sure to really lick them, and put on a show. Frank’s enjoying it, but he doesn’t really connect the dots until Gerard removes his fingers from his mouth, and starts inching them down his body, spreading his legs in the process. 

Frank groans as soon as Gerard’s finger slides past his rim into his hole. Gerard throws his head back, and lets out a whine. He looks more like a camboy than he does Frank’s boyfriend, but Frank is definitely not complaining about the show. He wants nothing more than to touch, and fights at his restraints as much as he can. He can feel the rope dig into his wrists, probably leaving marks for tomorrow. But the feeling of being trapped only makes his cock even harder. 

Gerard doesn’t waste any time, and slips another finger in, fucking keening as he rolls his hips and fucks himself on his fingers. Sweat is already beginning to dribble at his hairline, smearing his hair across his forehead. And Frank’s got the perfect angle to watch him. His hole just takes in his fingers, as he quickens the pace, crooking his fingers. He’s moaning loudly, and Frank can barely stand it. 

“Gee,” He croaks out, trying his damndest not to growl, because he fucking hates to beg. Gerard knows that. “Please.” He says finally. At his words Gerard glances up, and reluctantly takes out his fingers. His eyes are glazed over, and he already looks fucked two-ways to Sunday, and the real fucking hadn’t even begun yet. 

Gerard scrambles forward, and straddles Frank’s waist. Frank has to close his eyes as he feels his cock rest at the older man’s opening, not sinking in yet, but he can practically feel it already. He’s ready to choke on his own spit with want, when Gerard starts to fucking _caress_ his face. Frank has to hold back a snort, because Gerard’s the only person who can be tender and loving when having kinky as fuck sex. 

“You good?” He asked, like he even has to when Frank’s never been this hard in his life, and is clearly loving it. But because he’s Gerard, he feels like he has to ask anyway. Frank can almost hear his squeaky voice lecturing him about the importance of consent, and verbal consent. But Frank doesn’t want to have to hear that lecture now. Not when his dick is _so close_ to getting inside him. 

Frank manages to get enough brain cells together to nod, and Gerard promptly sinks down onto his dick. Frank gasps as he tries not to lose his mind because Gerard went down all in one go and now his dick is completely enveloped in a warm slick heat. “Fuck,” Frank faintly hears Gerard chant, as he draws his eyebrows together, and lets his mouth drop open. 

As soon as Gerard starts bouncing up and down Frank knows he’s not going to last long. But Gerard’s moaning like his life depends on it, and he’s so pretty. But he can’t touch him, and the pull on his wrists only makes the glide of Gerard’s ass that much better. He’s so tight and warm. It’s only a few more thrusts before Frank is coming inside his ass, embarrassingly quickly. 

Gerard whines, but Frank starts tugging at his restraints hard, “Untie me, fuck, c’mon,” he groans out. Gerard reaches up and unties the rope with shaky fingers, finally letting Frank’s hands free. As soon as Frank has his hands back he flips Gerard over on the bed so he’s laying on top of him. He kisses him so hard that their teeth clack together, before their lips slot together like they’re made for each other, like usual. 

Frank can’t stop kissing him, and leans down to kiss him _everywhere_. He kisses all over his stomach, and hips, until he gets to his dick. Gerard is whining and squirming at this point so hard that he’s twisting up the sheets underneath him. Frank doesn’t waste any time and latches his lips around Gerard’s dick, sucking all of it into his mouth. Then, while Gerard is yelping from his abrupt gesture he shoves in three fingers into his ass all at once. 

Gerard cries out immediately, and gyrates his hips. They twitch making it clear that he doesn’t know which direction to go in. With a loud keen, his hips spasm and he comes down Frank’s throat headily. Frank swallows most of it, but a few smears of it dribble down onto his chin. He moves his hand up to wipe them away, but gets stopped by Gerard pulling him in for a kiss. 

Frank pulls himself up so that he’s laying on top of him, and kisses him like he’s starving for it. They kiss until their sweat dries, and their mouths slow until they’re just lazily mouthing at each other. But Frank could never get sick of it. He could never imagine getting sick of Gerard’s chapped, yet still incredibly soft lips, and his taste, even when he breath smells bad, or when he’s just finished nearly a whole bag of Doritos with a sheepish smile, even though he knows that Frank bought them at the last truck stop. 

When they finally pull apart Gerard lays his head back onto the white pillow beneath them. His eyes are glassy and he looks amazingly blissed out. “Woah,” he breathes, sounding like he barely has anything breath at all. 

Frank snorts, but finds himself nuzzling into Gerard’s pale neck anyway. “You’re woah,” he lazily tries to reply. But he can already feel his bones turning to jelly. It’s stupid and utterly domestic but he just wants to curl up with Gerard in his arms and fall asleep. 

Gerard must get his silent brain signals, because he’s humming sleepily and rolling them over so Frank can be the big spoon. He’s smaller so it should be awkward, but somehow it isn’t because it’s them. So he wraps his arms around Gerard, who only snuggles into his arms and lets out tired sleepy noises. They’re gross and should probably shower, but Frank only has enough energy to throw the piece of rope they used earlier onto the floor, and soak in Gerard’s body heat. 

“We’re so doing that again,” he whispers into Gerard’s greasy hair.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading yo, leave a comment i love 'em.
> 
> find me on social media!
> 
> twitter: @mcrfanfiction
> 
> tumblr: babyashleym (just changed my url from halseyschemicalromance)
> 
> edit: tumblr is now “bluemoongirl99” as well as my twitter. 
> 
> thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
